zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Anime
This page is a navigation page, and contains links to all pages with information pertaining to the various anime series. This page contains overview information only, for detailed content, please view the main articles. =Series= Zoids: Chaotic Century Chronologically, this was the first Zoids anime series to be produced. In America, it was the second anime series to receive an English dub, after New Century, but was released in its original order in other countries. It follows Van Flyheight as he travels across Planet Zi in search of the Zoid Eve with his Organoid, Zeke, a strange girl he found, Fiona, and his Zoid, the Shield Liger. As he travels, he becomes involved in the ongoing war between the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire. On this wiki, Chaotic Century is used to refer to the first 34 episodes of the series, while Guardian Force is used to refer to episodes 35 onward. Zoids: Guardian Force For ease of navigation, this wiki separates the second half of Chaotic Century into its own segment called Guardian Force. Guardian Force picks up after a two year time skip from the events in the first half of Chaotic Century. The plot revolves around Van, now a military pilot, and his work with the Guardian force, an elite team comprised of both Republican and Imperial soldiers, dedicated to maintaining cross-country peace. Zoids: New Century The second anime series to be produced, Zoids: New Century was the first anime series to receive an English dub. It follows Bit Cloud and his Liger Zero, as he participates in Zoid Battles with the Blitz team. This series revolves around local battles-usually held recreationally, and has only minor references to the two previous series. There is no overarching environment of war, and the antagonists are instead part of an illicit Zoid Battlegroup known as the Backdraft Organization. Zoids: Fuzors The third anime series, Fuzors was cancelled before it finished airing in America, but was still dubbed into English, and was shown in full in other countries. It revolves around RD and his Liger Zero, and featured many Fuzor Zoids. Notably, the animation used to depict Zoids in Fuzors is remarkably different from the previous series. Zoids: Genesis The most recent anime series, Genesis has not received an English dub. It revolves around Ruuji Familon and his Murasame Liger. This series is noteworthy for the incredible change in environment from the previous series. It maintains a similar animation style to the one used in Fuzors, but is most notable for the new type of Zoid featured- the Bio Zoids. At 50 episodes, it is one of the longest Zoids series to be released as a single season. Zoids: Wild Announced on February 27, 2018, Zoids Wild is a major reboot of the franchise over a decade since the release of Genesis. It follows Arashi and the Wild Liger as they seek to find the Great Ancient Treasure Z. It is also one of the longest Zoids series to be released as a single season. Zoids: Wild ZERO Zoids Wild ZERO follows Leo Conrad and the Beast Liger. It first aired on the 4th of October 2019 in Japan. =Characters= Chaotic Century Guardian Force Characters New Century Fuzors Genesis Wild =Transcripts= =Episodes= * List of Zoids Chaotic Century/Guardian Force episodes * List of Zoids New Century episodes * List of Zoids: Fuzors episodes * List of Zoids: Genesis episodes * List of Zoids: Wild episodes * List of Zoids: Wild ZERO episodes Category:Media